


Day 7: Confession - Something More

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, First Kiss, Healing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2019, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, bad at feelings, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: How did Edward react when he heard Lee was getting married?Mostly an argument between Ed and Os that gets quickly resolved and ends in confessions to each other. Set after episode 5.09 but before 5.10.





	Day 7: Confession - Something More

"Ugh." Edward huffed for the umpteenth time in the last minute.

Oswald watched as the man stomped around his workspace pulling at his hair. He continued his work on the S.S. Gertrud, but Oswald worried that his heart, and therefore his mind, were not really in it. Clearly, something had agitated Ed, and Oswald felt certain he knew what it was. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Oswald offered, more out of concern for the submarine than any actual interest in Edward's grumbling.

"No." Edward said, before mumbling anyway, " _I knew she still had feelings for him._ "

Oswald kept silent. He really didn't know what to say to that. He'd thought Ed was over Lee Thompkins. Ed had said as much to him before when they truly became partners once more. 

"Good riddance." Edward said coolly, shifting his attention to the part in his hand. 

He silently tightened a bolt, face a strangely neutral mask despite his previous temper. Oswald began to think that maybe Ed was finally cooling down. The silence lasted for all of ten seconds.

"What does she see in _Jim_ anyway?" Edward sulked, "That imbecile can barely take care of himself, nearly got himself killed... hah! Knocked up another woman. And acting like he's a saint when his hands are just as dirty as anyone's."

Oswald was finally getting fed up, "Ed, I think we have more pressing concerns than your petty jealousy."

"That's rich coming from you, Oswald." Edward snapped.

"You're never going to let that one go, are you?" Oswald groaned, "Now really isn't the time for your little pity party, Ed. Just let it go and focus on what's important here. Escaping Gotham."

"I can't let it go!" Edward slammed his fists on the table, "We weren't even supposed to be here. If we'd left Gotham like we planned, I would've never gone through all of that! I never would have..."

Edward's expression was pained. It suddenly dawned on Oswald what he was talking about. Edward had his full attention now.

"Strange's mind control."

"All those people I... And do you know what he did to me? Do you even care?!" Edward sounded close to hysterics.

"Of course I care." Oswald whispered.

"They don't deserve a happy ending! Jim! Lee! All of them! Everyone who turned a blind eye knowing exactly what he was doing to me!" Edward howled, eyes blazing with the intense energy of the deranged, "I'll make them pay for it."

Now Oswald was truly concerned. This was about much more than he'd initially thought. And what was worse, he could see it happening again. The sudden outbursts of rage. The shifts in mannerisms and emotions swinging like a pendulum. If this continued, Edward might just split again. Oswald placed a hand on his friend's shoulder only hoping to offer him comfort.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you _dare_ pity me!" Edward swiped Oswald's hand away.

"It isn't pity!" Oswald tried to control his temper and dropped his voice, "I care about you and I'm worried."

"You? Care?" Edward laughed bitterly, "Our friendship works because I know that you don't."

"FINE! I DO pity you, Ed!" Oswald spat, "All that hate inside you it... it's tearing you to pieces! Can't you see that? It always has!

"You're wrong! It's the ONLY thing keeping me whole!" Edward roared.

"Like it did when you killed me?! This hate won't make you whole! You've only ever been whole when you let go of all that hate inside you. Hate for me, hate for them, hate for yourself. You don't have to let it control you, Edward!"

Oswald stood his ground even under Edward's hateful glare. Edward ground his teeth, body tensed. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides, a sign of agitation. 

"You know _nothing_ about what controls me, Oswald." Edward spat in a low tone.

Before Oswald could react, Edward stormed away, slamming the door on his way out. Oswald's shoulders slumped. He knew he had lost his temper, but he had only been trying to show Edward the truth. The same way Edward had been harsh with him before. Oswald had hoped the man could acknowledge his flaws too and move passed them because being a 'cold logician' was not Edward Nygma's real flaw. He needed to be able to accept himself and acknowledge the truth of his character, even the parts he didn't want to know. Oswald had hoped to show Edward that but may have only succeeded in pushing away his only friend. He left the library. Maybe Edward just needed some space.

Oswald returned later that same evening, just to check in on Edward. He wanted to see if he'd returned and, even more, if he was alright. Edward was once more busily working on the submarine. Oswald carried in the dinner he'd brought for Edward. A peace offering. He cleared his throat loudly to get Edward's attention. The man continued his work, ignoring Oswald.

"I brought food. You must be hungry and could probably use a break." Oswald called to Edward. When he recieved no answer, Oswald sighed, "I'll just leave this here for you. And, Ed, I didn't mean an-"

Edward turned to face him suddenly, holding up a hand to stop him. Oswald went silent, waiting. Edward took a deep breath in, exhaled, then looked up to Oswald's eyes.

"You were right."

Oswald swallowed, but remained silent. Edward looked as though he had more to say. Like he was working through something and Oswald didn't want to interrupt that. He waited.

"I've... hah." Edward sighed, "I've been consumed by hate for a long time. I guess I thought it was justified. I've been hurt over and over again by people who were, who were supposed to c-"

Edward shook his head. Choked up by his own words for a moment. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"It feels like rejection. When someone is supposed to care, how can they betray you like that? It must be me. Something wrong with me..." Edward trailed off softly.

Oswald shifted uncomfortably, unsure what he should do. Guilt gnawed at him, a feeling he didn't entertain often. But in this instance, with this man, Oswald couldn't ignore it. He was one of the ones that was supposed to care for Edward. Instead, he had betrayed him and then claimed it was out of love. Edward was clearly distraught and all he could do was stand there and listen. It was hard to hear, but, perhaps, even harder to say.

"But that doesn't excuse it. I've put my hate off on others. You more than anyone. I think... maybe I believed you were incapable of love because I couldn't accept it from you. You really do see me, don't you, Oswald? I knew that and I couldn't accept that anyone who really knew me could love me. You were the only one to see my-" Edward paused a moment drawing in breath, "my real weakness. You were right."

Edward fell silent. Oswald tried to think of what to say, some way to comfort Ed. When words failed him, he tentatively took a step forward and drew the fragile man into his embrace. Edward was fragile. Despite his posturing and boastful nature, Edward came apart so easily.

Edward shook in his arms, face buried in Oswald's shoulder. It was then Oswald realized he was crying. He squeezed him tighter to comfort him. It hurt to see his friend this way. 

"You deserve better, Ed. You deserve love." Oswald whispered, "And I should have never left you with Strange."

Edward sniffed. He gently pushed back from Oswald to look at him. He rubbed the moisture from his eyes and studied Oswald's face.

"You really mean that?" He croaked.

"Of course I do. I brought you to him to help you. I left because you made it clear to me that you didn't want my friendship. I didn't want to force you to stay with me. But I never thought my decision would end up causing more pain. I care about you more than you know."

"I don't know how. After everything I did to you, it doesn't make sense." Edward mumbled.

"And everything you did _for_ me doesn't count?" Oswald shook his head, "You're the only one who really saw me too. I value that. You are the most remarkable person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Friend or enemy, you were always brilliant, Edward."

"Thank you, Oswald." Edward murmured, "Friends from now on."

"Friends." Oswald sighed.

He nodded his agreement, smiling up at Ed. He never wanted to be at odds with him again. The many times he'd nearly lost him showed Oswald that. Now they were finally on the same page, on the same side. Friends was enough. He didn't need something more. Oswald pat Ed's shoulder and began to turn away. But Edward caught his arm. Oswald looked back and there was an odd look in Edward's eyes, something Oswald didn't believe he really saw there. His heart raced as he pushed down the feelings Edward's soft gaze awoke in him.

"It did not stop when broken, it was stolen without being removed, it is mine but now also yours. What is it?"

_A riddle?_

It took him a moment, but Oswald knew the answer. A heart. No, Edward's heart. But that couldn't be right. It never belonged to him and Oswald accepted that now. He tugged his arm out of the other's grip trying to reign in his hurt. It was just a silly riddle. Surely, Edward hadn't meant to hurt him with it.

"Could you love me again?" Edward blurted.

_What?_

Edward continued, rambling, "Because, I think I might, um, that is to say, you're the only one who I ever... I think about you a lot and sometimes what I think about is... well, you said it yourself. We really are meant for each other, aren't we? And I-"

Oswald saved him from further rambling, pulling Edward down into a brief kiss. On reflex. Just to shut this idiot up. And because Oswald had been dying to do that for so long.

"Edward Nygma, I never stopped." Oswald huffed, eyes tearing up, "The only question here is, do you really feel the same?"

"I do."

Oswald chuckled, "You make it sound like a wedding vow."

"And _you_ make me feel like making one." Edward replied leaning back in for another kiss, this time with confidence.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story wasn't planned, but this has been sitting in my drafts for a while and just happened to fit the prompt for today. Just needed a little polishing but might still be a little rushed lol. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
